Advice From a Fruitloop
by Oak Leaf Ninja
Summary: Danny figures out something huge after an "epic" battle. But what does Vlad have to do with it?   NOT SLASH   Will he ever admit his feelings? DxS in this fun and quirky tale. I DON"T OWN DP! I forgot some chapters, but remembered others... COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi random people! This is my first ever fanfiction! I don't like putiing in lots of details, so if you are really picky… this is teh details. Nocturne's layer, Danny's bedroom(sitting on bed), and Outside Danny's Window… **_**there will be more yet to come… ... Ha.. Ha. **_**Enjoy!**

**Danny's POV**

"So what's the big deal about people's dreams?" I asked. I was kinda curious.

"Asks the ghost boy who dreams about the goth girl," replied Nocturne with a smirk.

I blinked in surprise. "That was kinda private." I gulped.

"Dreams are the gateway to the self conscious. You like her, don't you child?" theorized Nocturne.

"Wha-" I rubbed the back of my neck nervously, "What gave you that idea?" I shot back.

" Your dreams, Ghost Child, all the dreams about you and Sam. Isn't it obvious?" Nocturne replied.

Then I suddenly remembered. My Sa- I mean, Sam and Tucker were still wearing Nocturne's helmets.

"I'd love to stay and chat," I said, " but I have places to go and people to save. But just in case, I'll leave you a nice gift." I put my hand in his, um, body and used my ice powers. He froze, and I left to rescue my gothic princess, Sam, um, you didn't hear anything. I meant that I went to save the whole town.

**Nocturne's POV**

I watched as the Ghost Child flew away. He will eventually admit it. Eventually.

**Danny's POV (1 week later) (In his bedroom) **

Man, I can't believe Nocturne. After I saved every body, his words are cemented in my brain. _Me- _of all people- liking the beautiful, pretty, goth- Whoa. Time out. I think- I think he might be **right.** Scary thoughts. I definetly need some fresh air. I went ghost and flew out my window, where I ran smack dab into- of all people- Plasmius.

" What a surprise, dear Daniel. I didn't expect to see you here." Vlad smirked.

"Not in the mood, Vlad. Just leave me alone and I won't do anything. " I growled.

"Why the change of heart, Daniel? Something bothering you?" Vlad taunted.

"NOT IN THE MOOD VLAD!" I screamed.

"Temper, child, temper. Tell you what, since I'm in such a good mood I'll help you with whatever's on you mind."

I knew that something was up. "And in return?" Vlad stopped smiling.

"Well, you see,(this is _so_ embarissing.)" He whispered: "As a lonely old man in my forties, may I suggest you helping me pick out a-a-"

"Continue…" Fruitloop flinched. "A CAT!" I blinked. Then I burst out laughing.

" What's so _funny_, Daniel?" Vlad sputtered."

"You getting a cat?" I said between laughs. "That's-that's-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!"

"Now, now Daniel. Don't forget what's on your mind. Do we have a deal?" My smile vanished as I considered.

"Deal."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everybody! THIS CHAPTER IS DEICATED TO ****DANNYSAMLOVER20! YOU WERE MY FIRST REVIEW! YOU ARE EPICNESS! Now, for the story… (Spacing is weird… k? Computers going wacko.) Oh, and I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM! I kinda forgot the last chapter…**

"So Vlad, me or you first?" I questioned. I really really hoped he would say him.

"You, of course. Now tell me your problem." demanded Vlad. I glanced around nervously.

"Not here." I said hastily. Vlad looked surprised.

"Why not?" he questioned**.**

"It's.." I thought for a moment, "It's kinda private."

"Oh fine! Tea and cookies at my place?" Vlad questioned.

"Sure!" I said, with a relived smile.

(At Vlady's Place)

We transformed and sat down on cushy black chairs. I reached for a snickerdoodle as Vlad leaned toward me. Mmmm… snickerdoodles.

His butler was standing right next to him like a statue.

"Smitty(my sister came up with that name ), could you get us some tea? Thanks. Now Daniel, what was on your little teenage mind?" I was in midswallow and I started to choke. Vlad came over and smacked me on the back.

"Are you okay?" he mocked. I gave him a glare. "Sorry, standard question." **(Can anybody guess where that quote was from? Anybody? glances over at my evil ninjas* Evil Ninjas, no hints, okay?*All solemly bow* Good! On with te story!) **"Now, as I was saying,what is your problem?' I felt my face turning red.

"Well, I think I-I-I"

"Spit it out!" cried Vlad.

I sighed and then whispered:"I think- I think I might like Sam." **(GOOD JOB DANNY! You finally admit your feelings! gives evil glare to evil ninjas* CLAP NINJAS! *clapping* ) **Vlad looked exasperated.

"Of course you like Sam! Your best friends, for goodness sakes! That's your problem?" After a few seconds, I think he got it. "Oh."

"I just don't know what to do…" **This ends another exciting chapter of (insert title here)! Tune in next week to see if Danny will ever find out what he will do! Okay.. back to real life. I NEED HELP WITH A TITLE! And also what comes next. SPOILER FOR THIS STORY READ ON IF YOU WANT TO HELP OUT! I have Danny's confession of love for Sam and an embarrassing moment for Vlad, but then I'm stuck. Thank you all for your moral support! BYE! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I DON'T OWN DP! Thanks for the great ideas lldp and DannySamLover20! I have come up with what happens next in… TITLE YET TO BE DECIDED! If you guys out there have anymore ideas, leave a comment! FYI, I only come on about every other day and not for very long, so be patient in waiting for a response. Thanks! Now, when we last left off, Danny was in a major crisis. What will happen next? Well, read to find out! **

"I just don't know what to do." I buried my head in my hands.

"Have you considered just telling her?" asked Vlad.

"WHAT?" I raged. "Are you out of your mind? Wait, don't answer that, you are, but seriously!"

"Yes, I am serious." Vlad stated.

"But how am I supposed to tell her?" I questioned. "And what if she hates me for life? What if she wants to be friends? What if-"

"Slow down badger. First of, have you ever read a romance book in your life?" Vlad asked.

"Nope. Have you?" I said with a smug grin.

"Only a fe-" Just then, Smitty** (Vlad's epic butler!) **came in with tea and- a book?

"Mr. Masters, here is your tea and daily romance book of the day. Good day sir." With that said, he turned around and left.

I smiled. "A few thousand? Anyways, you were saying?" Vlad was beet red when he answered.

"Well, at least I know what to do!" My smile disappeared.

"Option number 1," started Vlad. "Be her serial killer. She wil-"

"WHAT? I don't want to kill her! She's the love of my life, for pete's sake! She-" I paused, realizing what I had just admitted.

"I had only wanted to see your reaction, Daniel, but this- this is even better! You say you love her, hmmm? Okay, option number 2. Be her secret admirier. Send her discreetly flowers and gif-"

"That is absoulty stupid." I replied. "First off, if I put flowers in her locker,she would know it was me because of intangibility. Ditto to her room. Second, she reset my computer, so she can know which fonts I use. And third, no ransom notes, because I don't read magizines. Or my family. I just read fanficton. (**Me: GO DANNY!)** "

Vlad looked dazed. "And you know this because?"

I cringed. "Tucker and April Fool's day. NEXT!"

**That's all folks! I will be on tomorrow sometime, so expect an update soon! Se ya later alligators!**


	4. Chapter 4

**First, before the story, a HUGE thanks to DannySamLover20 for leaving a comment after every chapter. It motivates me to keep going. You are awesomeness! Now, where was I? Oh yea! Vlad is trying to help Danny decide what to do, except (BIG SURPRISE!) he's failing. Lol. This is probably going to be a short chapter. Oh well! Anyhow, ON WITH THE STORY! **

"Tucker and April Fool's day. NEXT!"

"Fine, fine. Well, you could invite her somewhere special, and give her a gift. Then you proclaim your feelings to her, and, the rest is history!" Hmmm, that actually sounds good! And I know the perfect spot! It's where Sam and I first kiss- fake-out-made-out.

"That actually sounds good Vlad. But how in the world am I supposed to find a gift for her? Also, I'm sorta broke. And-" Pause everything. I'm smart. Unky Vlad's a millionare! "Could you buy the gift?"

"Of course, dear Daniel! I want to see the aftermath anayways. But what does she like?"

"Well," I said, scratching my head," She lik- Wait a second, what am I thinking? Her parents could buy her anything!"

"Except love, Daniel. I've learned that the hard way." Vlad smiled sadly. I silently looked at him, and then realized my tea was turning colder by the minute! I picked it up and started to try to drink it.

"I would put that down Daniel. I'm about to reveal a deep secret to you." I looked up in surprise, and set down my tea.

"I- I never loved your mom." I am so glad I put down my tea. I gaped at him.

"I love someone else."

**DUN DUN DUN DUN! I told you it was going to be short! I never expected to put that twist in there. Oh well! Alright, a couple things you peeps can help out with. First off, any ideas for who(NO SLASH!) or what Vlad loves, leave a comment. Second, any ideas for Sam's gift(s)? And third, still any title ideas? That would be very helpful! Thank you all for reading this extremely short chapter!Expect a short update on Thursday sometime! Bye! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the epic reviews! Ghost Goth, I think I will steal your idea. MWHAHAHAHA! *****Evil Ninjas stare at me***** What? DannySamLover20, your welcome. Anawho, enjoy the story!**

"I love someone else."

"Who? Who?" I practically shouted.

"Her name was, ironically, Samantha. But that is a story for another time." finished Vlad. "Now all we have to do is find a gift for Sam. Does she like jewerly?"

"Yea," I said slowly, "She also likes gothi- Wait a second! I know exactly what to get her! She was eyeing it in the Goth Shop."

"What is it?" asked Vlad excitedly.

"A black chocker necklace with the words "Be Mine" in it." I said happily.

"Should I send my butler to get it?" asked Vlad.

"Why not?"

"SMITTY!" we cried. **(As one can see, I really like Smitty. So I brought him back!)**

"What is it, Mr. Masters?" Smitty questioned.

"Can you pick up a certain necklace for Mr. Daniel here?" Vlad asked.

"Certaintly. I will be back in one hour." With that, he turned around and left.

"Now can you tell me about Samantha?" I pleaded.

"No!" I gave him my best puppy eyes. "Oh, fine, but only until he gets back. She was a lovely young lady back in the day. I met her when…"

ONE HOUR LATER…

"Mr. Masters, here is the necklace." said Smitty when he returned. He handed it to him, who handed it to me.

" It's perfect!" I shouted. "Now, to wrap it up and…" I gulped. "Ask Sam."

"It will be a cinch!" exclaimed Vlad. "Don't you have her cell phone number?"

"Of course!" I said. "I'll… I'll just be in the other room. ALONE."

"Alright. I will just be here, reading my romance book. Ta ta!"

I shakily punched in Sam's number. Who knew phone numbers could be scary? The phone rang, when I heard my angels voice on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Hi Sam." I said. "This is Danny."

"Danny? Is there a ghost or something?"

"Survey says no." I laughed nervously.

"Then why are you calling? Not that I mind or anything."

"Would you- you-you"

"Would I what?" Sam chuckled softly.

"Would you meet me by the old oak tree tomorrow at three? It's really important."

"Of course. Have you called Tucker yet?"

"It will just be the two of us. Meet you then?"

"Meet you then."

**Awww… I'm being exploded by cuteness. Next update, possibly Saturday. Either that or Monday for sure. Comment please! Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I DON"T OWN DP! 6 reviews? I'm shocked! Thanks to everybody who read and/or reviewed! It made my day! Now, without further ado… the story. (STILL LOOKING FOR TITLE… PLEASE HELP!)**

I hung up the phone. Time for a victory cry.

"WHOHOOOO!WHO DA MAN?" I came out of the other room with a huge smile on my face. Vlad grinned.

"Did she accept? I think I know by your screaming, little badger."

"SHE SAID YES!" I yelled joyfully. Vlad applauded softly.

" Good job! But if you have to meet her by 3, you'd better be going. Have fun!" I transformed and did a few loop de loops. SHE SAID YES! I raced out the window and cried out: "Vlady, I'll get you a kitten or something! Don't worry!" I smiled as Vlad smacked his face. Then I continued happily to the oak tree.

I transformed and sat down. Worried thoughts consumed me. What if she dosen't like it? What if she hates me? What if-

"Danny?"

"SAM?" I cried out. She smiled as she sat down next to me.

"You invited me, didn't you?" Sam said softly. " Now, what's so important?"

"Um…" I stuttered," Well, uh, you see, um, well-" I sighed. " I got you this."

She opened up the package and gasped.

"Danny-it's beautiful!" Then she read the lettering. "Be- mine?" Sam looked at me. "You don't mean-"

"Yes, Sam." I gained courage as I continued," I- uh- want you to be mine. I realized this after the Nocturne incident, and I want to be your- " I gulped. "boyfriend… But please don't hate me! We can just be friends!"

"Why would I hate you?" asked Sam. "I- um- also, want you to.." she got closer," be mine." With that, she kissed me. SHE KISSED ME! I was in heaven.

Sam smiled when she said, "So boyfriend, what do you want to do?"

I smiled even bigger. "Pick out a nice little kitten for a friend, girlfriend. Want a ride there?" She gave me a kiss, and we headed of into an early, early sunset.

**THE END!**

**YEA! I FINALLY FINISHED IT! FICTORY DANCE! *****does fictory(fanfiction dance) dance***** THIS FEELS SO GOOD! So anyways, hoped you liked my epic story. I will still read comments and stuff, but I will work on typing one shots and stuff. Leave a comment if you have a good story idea that you want me to do. THANK YOU TO DANNYSAMLOVER20 AND EVERYBODY ELSE! BYE!**


End file.
